Aunque el mundo se derrumbe
by Ariz Taerio
Summary: Los recuerdos comienzan a surgir y los encuentra en su mirada. Es lo único que se me ocurrió de summary u u.


Había escrito párrafos detallando sobre la realización de esta historia, expectativas y demás...pero un problemita con el servidor hizo que todo se fuera a la basura. Ni modo, rescataré lo más esencial.

Ésta historia surgió así de repente, en medio de un proyecto de novela, afortunada o desafortunadamente creció tanto que no tuve otro remedio que escribirla. Tengo una idea de cómo podría continuar, no muy concreta pero la hay. Espero que pueda seguirla y sea de su agrado.

Las críticas constructivas y opiniones serán bien recibidas.

* * *

Aunque el mundo se derrumbe

Prólogo

En cuanto puso un pie dentro de la pista de baile, una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo, desde la nuca hasta la punta de sus pies. Su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo acelerado, algo que no lograba descifrar en ese momento. Recorrió el lugar, tratando de capturar todo con su mirada. Algo dentro de ella se retorcía, queriendo despertar de un sueño letárgico.

Fue en aquél instante, ese preciso momento en que lo vio, cuando las cosas comenzaron a tomar forma. Su rostro, su mirada, les era tan familiar; como si los hubiese visto mucho tiempo atrás. Esos ojos profundos, signo de haber visto cientos de años correr y desvanecerse frente a su presencia; estaban posados en los de ella, las lagunas de su memoria comenzaron a secarse.

Y así como apareció fue que se esfumó en un rápido parpadeo, entre la multitud que giraba y bailaba, tomando muy poca importancia a la joven con hilo y hojas de plata en su oscura cabellera larga. Después de caminar, o el intento de pasar entre los invitados, finalmente volvió a encontrarse con esos ojos que le parecían tan enigmáticos.

Ahí estaba parado frente a ella, el rey de los duendes. Con un hábil y rápido movimiento, pronto se vio siguiendo a Jareth en medio de la gente. Curiosamente no chocaron con nadie, como si todos se apartaran para que tuvieran espacio, luego se acoplaron al vals junto a los demás, logrando una sincronía armónica.

No hubo palabras, sólo existía ese puente entre sus miradas, tan sólido que en ningún momento pudieron separarse ni desviarse. Él trataba de lograr algo, removiendo a través de ese vínculo visual las lagunas casi desérticas de su mente. Sarah pudo descifrar las palabras que quería comunicarle:

― Estaré a tu lado, mientras el mundo se derrumba.

Ya lo había escuchado antes, no podía explicarlo pero así era. Continuó viendo su mirada de zafiro, la cual le reveló recuerdos perdidos relacionados con aquella frase. Llegaron a ella visiones confusas y habría caído de no ser por Jareth, quien la sostenía y seguía observando. Finalmente todo se ordenó en su mente y descifró lo que le mostraban.

Hubo una vida antes de esa, una que tuvo a lado del rey de los duendes como reina de las hadas. Fueron tiempos pacíficos y agradables, todo el reino era basto de verdor y vida, algo totalmente distinto al presente. Y aunque ellos eran totalmente felices, un deseo se albergó en su corazón: añoraba conocer el mundo de los humanos, quería saber cómo eran y vivir entre ellos.

Pero en cuanto se volvió humana, perdió todos sus recuerdos, quedando atrás toda posibilidad de volver. Desde entonces el laberinto y el mundo esperaron su regreso, decolorándose poco a poco a falta de su presencia revitalizadora; al igual que el rey, quien sentía marchitarse con el paso de las manecillas del reloj. Él esperó con paciencia intranquila, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa cuando ella misma le llamó, tanto que al verla no logró impedir que una sonrisa asomara en su rostro.

Jareth no pudo evitar sentirse alegre cuando vio cómo la profundidad de sus ojos se volvió grave, en ese momento supo que ella estaba de vuelta, nuevamente junto a él. Eso es lo que Sarah pudo percibir, o mejor dicho, la reina de las hadas. Entonces bailarían mientras durara la velada, girando y tomados de las manos, rememorando y celebrando. Pero había un problema.

― Toby.

Fue lo que llegó a su mente como una chispa, tan nítida y ruidosa. No podía dejar al pequeño a su suerte, mucho menos alejado de sus padres. Aunque su corazón estuviera contento por ese preciado momento, también era muy generoso y benévolo haciendo que dejara sus prioridades hasta el final, viendo primero por los necesitados y desamparados. El rey de los duendes jamás volvería a apartarse de ella, por lo que ella debía de hacer algo.

― El bebé, aún debo ver por él. Búscame, cuando sea el tiempo ―con mucho pesar apartó su vista de la de Jareth, pues seguir viéndolo haría más complicada la partida.

Después de librarse de su abrazo, corrió en busca de una salida, no encontrando otra mejor que romper la esfera de cristal. Así el encantamiento terminaría y ella podría llevar al pequeño a donde pertenece.


End file.
